Heat Stroke
by Flames101
Summary: JJ and Hotch at Dave's cabin, alone, on a hot summer's night, with only a lake close by to help them cool off. One-shot. Rated M.


**A/N:** Hey all! Yep, yet another JJ/Hotch fic. This time I asked for someone to give me some prompts and **Jekkah** kindly responded. So, thank you for the inspiration! What are the prompts? A hot summer night and skinny dipping. :) Brace yourselves; this will be rated M. lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Heat Stroke:**

* * *

><p>Hotch awoke in the middle of the night, coming out of sleep slowly. He had no idea what had awoken him, not at first at least. He listened to the night air for a clue, but everything was silent. It took him a moment more to realize that the only thing that had woken him up was the fact that it was blistering hot.<p>

He was beginning to think that taking Dave up on his offer of his cabin for a weekend getaway may not have been the best idea. Nonetheless, he'd taken it for a number of reasons. One, he and JJ had needed some time alone, desperately. It was no joke, trying to find an intimate moment alone with two young boys in the house. Thankfully, Will had helped them with that, taking not only Henry, but Jack for the weekend as well. And secondly, they had wanted to get far enough away that no one would even think of dropping in on them, but were still close enough to get back home if needed. So, Dave's cabin had been, in the end, a no brainer.

He'd sincerely thought that the mountain air would be cooler and fresher than that of D.C. As he peeled away the thin bed sheet he'd used to cover his half-clothed, slick body all he could think was, 'Oh, how wrong they were.'

Hotch swung his legs over the side of the bed, suddenly acutely thirsty. He looked to the side of the bed wondering if he should get something for JJ to drink while he was up, also wondering how she could possibly sleep through a night like this. He was startled to find that the left side of the bed was empty.

"JJ?" he called out into the tiny house.

He couldn't hear her, and if she was in the cabin she would have heard him call. He leaned over to his side reaching for the lamp on the bedside table, silently thanking Dave for believing in basic luxuries out in the woods.

JJ was constantly telling him that she could take care of herself and he believed her. But for his peace of mind he decided he really needed to find out where she'd gone to. They were in the woods, alone, after all.

He stood up and made his way towards the doorway. There, he stopped abruptly when his feet came into contact with some kind of soft material. He leaned forward and picked up what he'd touched. Bringing it up into the light that spilled from the doorway, he saw that it was, in fact, JJ's pink tank top, the one she'd been wearing that very night.

Hotch didn't know what to make of it. No JJ around and her tank top on the floor? What was going on? She told him once that he needed to relax more, but at the moment he knew he'd feel much better with her in his sights.

He started to make his way towards the front door of the cabin when it was clear that JJ was nowhere inside the place. He again had to stop when he stumbled upon yet another scrap of material. This time it was the little jeans shorts that JJ had worn on their way up to the cabin.

"Ok, weird…" he said to himself.

He opened the door and started to make his way outside; things got stranger and stranger when he found, essentially, a path of JJ's discarded clothes: her socks, shoes, bra… What was going on?

The last item he found sitting on a large rock was the little pair of black panties that he'd known her to be wearing.

"I see you got my message," a voice said from the darkness.

Hotch looked around to find that he'd stopped next to the side of a lake that sat on Rossi's property. It was dark, but he let his ears point him in the right direction, and a second later his eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the moon.

"JJ?" he said in surprise when he saw her submerged in the waters of the lake. "What are you doing in there?"

She giggled happily. "What do you think? You didn't notice it was like 100 degrees in there?"

He watched her bounce up and down in the water. If he'd had doubts before, seeing the water ebb and flow around the fullness of her breasts, he could definitely conclude that his JJ was undeniably naked in the water before him.

His breath hitched when on JJ's next bounce in the water she came up to expose the top half of her body. He watched as the water slid down her form flowing over her luscious curves.

"JJ—" he started, but had to stop to clear his suddenly hoarse voice. "Are you sure it's safe being in there… with uh… no clothes on?"

This was ridiculous. Why did the thought of her naked in a lake suddenly turn him into a stuttering fool? He'd touched that naked body numerous times before. But, he couldn't help it; there was something about her being in a lake, bare, that caused his body to harden at the thought.

"Oh it's safe, I asked Dave about it before we left," she assured him, humor in her voice.

He choked out, "You asked Dave if it was ok to go skinny dipping in his lake?"

She laughed again, this time splashing water his way. "No, silly, I asked him if it was ok to swim in."

"Oh," he said dumbly.

"He said yes, by the way," she said, clearly amused, and clearly laughing at him with her eyes.

Hotch continued to stand there, watching her wade around in the water, totally mesmerized by the way it looked running off of her smooth skin. Like satin flowing over satin. God, he wanted to touch her.

"Aaron," JJ said urgently. "Get in here!"

He didn't have to be told twice. It seemed in the few minutes he'd been standing there he'd gotten even hotter if possible. Quickly, he pulled off his shoes and socks. His shorts came next and he didn't hesitate one bit in taking off his briefs.

"Come on in," JJ encouraged, watching him with a lustful tint in her eye.

Hotch found the path she'd used to get down into the water. Carefully, he found his footing, not wanting to stumble and fall, ruining a potentially thrilling moment for the pair.

He gave a little hiss as his hot body touched the cool water. He hadn't known how warm he was until entering the lake's water.

"It's nice, isn't it?" JJ commented from close behind him.

He whirled around to see that she'd come up behind him. He nodded his head in answer, swearing that he'd get out a coherent sentence sooner or later.

It seemed it didn't matter what he had to say or not, JJ reached for him anyways, hands coming up to go around his neck. He reached out to put his hands on her very bare hips bringing her flush against him.

Lips millimeters from his own, she whispered, "Hi," in a breathless voice.

"Hi," he murmured back to her; he closed the distance between them, touching his lips to hers in a fire starter of a kiss.

She opened up to him instantaneously, parting her lips to allow his tongue to tangle with her own. His hands trailed up over the side of her body to cup each one of her breasts, earning him a pleased moan wrenched from her lips. He took the moment to place kisses along her jaw and down her neck only to recapture her lips again.

Her hands were everywhere all at once. He felt them flowing through the water, to glide across his chest and down his abdomen only to grasp his hard length. She stroked him with long, firm caresses that wreaked havoc with his senses.

"JJ…" he groaned out loud at her touch.

He reached between their bodies, thinking to return the favor. His fingers found her center, immediately stroking her close to the edge, if the noise's she was making was anything to go by. Even with the water surrounding them he could already tell that she was wet for him. Just the thought of being inside her slick folds was enough to almost bring him over the edge.

"Aaron, please," she said quickly, voice coming out husky, full of desire.

His hands went around her bottom, cupping her ass, squeezing gently; he guided her towards him and she slid over top of him. The water did nothing to mask the delicious friction he felt just then.

He gave her a minute to adjust, not wanting to push her too far, too fast. But when she practically growled out, "Move," he was very happy to oblige.

Hotch thrust his hips forward and back, in and out, her body so tight around him. The rhythm was slow, sensual; he could feel her moving along every inch of him.

"Aaron… Aaron…" she moaned.

He captured her lips, kissing her fiercely as he felt her come undone, walls tightening around his length.

The second she rode out her release, she was urging him to move again, wanting him to experience the same. Bodies moving together, water splashing around them, he thrust into her again and again, until they came together.

Hotch let his forehead come to rest against her shoulder, panting for breath. He felt JJ's hot breath fanning his neck, attempting to calm herself.

"That was…" she trailed off.

"Yeah…" he agreed.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, dark with desire. She kissed him once, twice and then pulled back to smile at him.

"How're you feeling now?" she asked him impishly.

He grinned at her. If she'd lured him out here in an attempt to cool him down, she'd failed miserably. "Hot!"

* * *

><p>Well that's it for this one. May add to it in the future. Might not, who knows. It seems I've recently made it my mission to fill the JJHotch M-rated quota. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!


End file.
